Let's do some living even after we die
by kamja
Summary: Basically domestic, bonded Destiel. Dean and Cas are bonded and in love for sometime now. But the idea of one getting older and the other remaining the same makes them think of some options for their future. Generally a happy, fluffy fic. No deaths (maybe monster), no angst (for SPN standards). My first work of fiction ever. You've been warned. T for Destiel and Dean talking. R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Long as hell A/N: This is my first work of fiction ever and English is not even my second language, so I'm sure it's not a stunning material. But I felt the need to see Destiel in this setting, so apparently I have to write it myself. If you like it, write why, if you don't do the same. I don't think this story is god's gift to humanity, but please, don't be a jerk about it. Like I said - I make amateurs look good. **

**It's slightly AU, most of the things that happended on the show, happened here as well, with maybe slight changes - like Bobby's still alive. **

**Rating: Right now it will be only slight groping, nothing more since I have now idea how to write a fic much less a smut. T for now. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned SPN Richard, Sebastian, Jim and others would be back on the show a long time ago. So obviously I own nothing. **

**Chapter summar: I wrote prologue which differs in style and idea than the rest of the fic. All information regarding their current living/hunting/Sam/Bobby situation will be provided in later chapters. This is the explanation as to why stuff will happen that way and not the other. **

* * *

Prologue:

Sometime last week.

"_I_ want to do this, Dean" Cas said for the umpteen time, simultaneously breaking the silence in the room. Dean could feel his growing weariness with the subject. Literary, cause that's what you get, when you get yourself bonded with your angel. And Castiel, resorting to verbal communication was a clear sign, that he was not going to stand down. They never spoken that way in bed. Usually it was just them lying, connecting and exchanging thoughts wordlessly.

Still, he wouldn't be himself, if he didn't argue his case. But he didn't want to end up in a fight, so he just kept sending thoughts through their connection. "_You're talking about dying here, babe. How can you expect me to get on board with this plan!"_

He could feel the inward sigh from his bed mate. _"You are thinking in human terms, Dean. I won't... "die-die"" _the fact that Cas' could use quotation marks through the bond was something that amused Dean to no end "_The process will simply let my vessel age at a normal... well, human pace. The idea of us "getting wrinkly together" _another quotations, another glimpse of amusement "_is strangely alluring."_

This year Dean's body became older than Cas' vessel. Dean had to admit that visions he's got – himself in his seventies and Cas looking the same as now – were really unsettling. So Cas came up one day with a suggestion of shifting something in his grace (Dean didn't listen carefully, just focused on the general idea the bond provided) to let the vessel take over, with the angel still occupying it.

"_I will become..._" Cas used some Enochian word a normal human would need two tongues to pronounce. Luckily the idea was send through the bond, so Dean could get the gist. Mortal Angel. "_It will let me live here with you, and grow old together, and then die together. Even if it sounds like a big sacrifice, it's almost nothing from the angel perspective. We are talking about a half of one century in this form. For a being like me it's a blink of an eye." _Maybe not the best phrasing but he knew the bond will make Dean understand what he meant_ "But when we die we could share a heaven together. So if you are worried about my well-being, don't. I will be an angel for the rest of my existence. I just want to find a way to share it with you" _

The surge of love and devotion accompanying that statement made Dean happy he was already lying down. Granted, he was feeling this way for over four years now, ever since the bonding, but he still felt somehow unworthy of the feelings bestowed on him. That thought gained him a flicker of irritation from his mate. Cas really didn't like Dean's opinion about himself.

"_Ok" _he said, feeling his resolve crumpling. The idea of deserving a heaven to be with Cas was too enticing to pass. But being himself he's not gonna let it go too easily. The idea of some suspicious grace-shifting gave him pictures of Cas in heavenly equivalent of illegal abortion ring located over some butcher shop "_but I wan't you to tell me of all the possible side effects you might experience because you choose to mess with your grace." _

"_The only effects worth mentioning I might experience will be extremely short lived. It's just a matter of my vessel's hormones adjusting to work in a proper human way. It is necessary that the hormones will take over maintaining my bodily functions, as my grace retreats into..." _again, Cas had to struggle with picking a human word for supernatural situation "..._hibernation"_

"_With your grace not longer running the show, does this mean you could get hurt?" _The mere idea of Cas in pain made Dean want to kill something._ "Like be stabbed. Cause I don't want you go on a hunt, with all the Big Bads taking a swing at you. Even if demons are no longer in game we __still have some piss-ass monsters to take care of. And witches. "Man," _Dean whined_, "I hate witches!"_

Cas' lips curled up. _"I know you do. If I get hurt, I will experience the human spectrum of feeling, yes, but my grace will still heal the vessel in mere seconds." _The though of Dean worrying gave Cas a guilt ridden feeling of fairness. Now Dean can understand what he goes through every time they go on a hunt._ "The same will refer to sleep and __sustenance."_ he continued _"My body will crave for it, but – when denied for long periods of time – my grace will take the lead. _

_Like I said. From the point of view of my species these side effects are insignificant. The only thing will be the short adjustment period. It will manifest in slight fatigue, lack of appetite, maybe some sudden surges of heat and possibly __irritability."_

„_So, you'll be going through man'o'pause?" _Dean tried to crack a joke. Cas let him, knowing that's his arsenal for when he was frightened or unsure.

„_The correct form would be andropause, Dean. And I think that comparison is not invalid. The hormones of this vessel will have to stabilize, so it might affect me similar in some manner." _He could feel Dean thinking of hundreds of snarky comments regarding his future state, but decided to leave it unmentioned. After all the years of knowing Winchesters he finally learned to pick his battles. _"I assure you all your worries are unnecessary" _

"_Fine" _the human finally gave up _"let's do this... Wait. How do we do this?"_

"_WE, don't do this. I do it. In heaven. It requires the help of The Host for an angel to go under these changes."_

"_And when were you planning on giving up this little piece of information?" _the surge of protectiveness hit Cas' with so much force he would get dizzy, if not prepared for it. "_You want me to just sit here on my thumbs while you're surrounded by other angels?" _Dean couldn't hide the distaste he was feeling even if he was trying to. Which he was not. Obviously.

"_My kin is no longer a threat to me. They let me be here with you, since my free will does not allow me to be the soldier they expect me to be" _the pride seeping from Cas made Dean's heart swell "_but I regained my respect when we freed my brethren from under Naomi's control. So don't worry, beloved" _Again Dean's heart made a leap more appropriate for a cardiac patient than a fit man in late thirties. "_No harm will come to me in their presence. I should make the journey to Heaven and back during the period of one night." _

Dean still wanted to argue his case, but the sheer confidence radiating from his angelic lover (yeah, Dean was a man enough to admit, that when it was about Cas, he was a huge girl) made him think all his arguments would be invalid.

"Fine, you ass, you win" he finally said with a defeated sigh. _"You're a stubborn bastard when you want to be" _he added fondly.

_You're the one who's obstinacy in widely commented in Heaven. _Cas countered returning the sentiment. _I, unlike you, am not stubborn..._" the angel continued snuggling closer with his human, signaling the end of the discussion_ "I'm just... persistent." _

"_Well, if the whole shindig goes south, I will at least have the "I told you" so." _That accompanied with the exasperated snort from his left was his last thoughts before we went to sleep.

Cas rolled his eyes. It's a simple plan. What could possibly go wrong.

* * *

**Thoughts? Does it even make any sense? And is it understandable? **

**First chapter will be uploaded at the beginning of next week. Unless you decide I cannot use English language properly. In that case... **


	2. Chapter 2: Friday

**So here's another chapter. I have a general idea how the story is supposed to go but if you have any wishes regarding Dean/Cas twists, I'm opened to suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, but if you know a guy...  
**

* * *

Last Friday (as well as almost 1500 previous days)

Dean stirred in his sleep and slowly started awakening. At this point one could pinpoint every step from sleeping Dean to awaken Dean.

First, there was the instinctual behavior. Still on a verge of sleep hunting impulses were kicking in. Take in your surroundings (motel room/Impala). Locate the nearest gun (under the pillow/folded jacket). Search for threats (attack/don't attack). Check on Sammy (mess of limbs on the nearest bed/note "went to get coffee/breakfast").

Then after 0,5 second came the realization of his current situation – laying in his own bed with his own gun under the pillow (What?! Old habits, etc...Oh, and the pillow was his as well) in his own home he shared with his own mate. With that came the feeling of utter bliss and satisfaction that caused him to melt into the sheets once more.

Sometimes Cas was still in bed with him, but more often than not he was already up, going about his day. Which was OK with Dean – he wasn't some crazy, clingy boyfriend that couldn't go five seconds without interrupting the other with phone calls or messages.

At this point Dean would always nudge at the bond they shared. Just cause he could, mind you... and maybe just to let Cas know, he was already awake. He would sighed in contentment as he got the greeting impulse from the other side.

"_So, where are you?"_

"_Heaven, just making final adjustments before the ritual next week."_

"_So when does it have to go down?"_

"_As I'm an Angel of Thursday" _amused glint from Dean's side, cause the way Cas always said it was freaking adorable. "_I think it would be the best day for me to finalize the ritual."_

"_So am I gonna wake up on Friday with an armful of Human Angel?" _the mental image he sent with the statement caused both ends to flare up.

"_Looks enticing, but it's doubtful. Thursday has to end on Earth all together, and the last time zone starts another day at 5 a.m. Kansas time. I will probably came back in time to have breakfast together. As I plan to do as well today" _How Cas managed to send him a pointed look was beyond Dean

But anyway that was his cue to get up and get on with some breakfast.

As he walked to his bathroom, he took the house for the millionth time. There are a lot of things Dean likes about his new life and home that aren't strictly Cas related (who would know?).

He likes the king sized bed with crispy sheets, that doesn't have any suspicious stains. He likes being able to use his own toilet that wasn't basically a health hazard. He likes his own kitchen, where he even learned to savor vegetables – not weeks old bought at some gas station, but fresh and tasty, from local farmers. He liked his backyard and the little garage where he restored the cars for living. As well as the fact that he and Cas and Bobby and Sam went about their lives being able to introduce themselves with their more or less real identities, and that they actually had long-time neighbors. And he liked that he doesn't have to hide the beans from Sam anymore. That's Sarah's problem now.

Cause after closing the Gates of Hell for fucking forever they could finally do something for themselves. And sure, there are still monsters, pagan gods, angels and to Dean's disgust – witches, but all so scattered there's no need for their "Call the Winchesters 24/7" family business anymore. On the other hand if they heard about something supernatural happening in the driving distance they could always go and take care of whatever that was. Dean really appreciated these rare occasions. They helped him blow off some steam. And easy, non-threatening hunts with his family were like re-leaving glory days. Going guns and blazing on some snot nose ghost throwing a tantrum. Plus not to mention it always got him hot and giddy watching Cas flipping his sword... during the fight, obviously.

The last four years were like living a dream he never let himself long for. Having his family living in the same city – Salina, Kansas, which was only 2 hours drive from the bunker. Well, an hour if necessary... actually 45 minutes for their standards. Not that Dean was there that often now. Since they showed the Man of the Letters headquarters to Bobby the first time the younger hunter didn't feel comfortable being there alone only with boys' adoptive father. It was almost as being in involuntary incestuous threesome of himself, Bobby and the bunker's library. So he just left the books to the old geezer. And in return he took over the garage. And the occasional salt-and-burn.

Sam made his trips to the bunker more often, usually flipping through the books trying to find some non-magical. non-harmful rare item for collectors he could display for potential buyers in the little antique shop he and Sarah were running. Much to Bobby's dismay, of course. Seriously, looks Bobby gave Sam any time the younger Winchester went through Man of Letters' collections were those of a creepy librarian could give to nerdy a teenager trying to sneak out some old issue of playboy.

As for Cas, the stubborn ass he was, he kept insisting on "_contributing to household earnings_" and after quick grace induced forgery he became an lecturing professor at Bethany College, giving lectures at both Foreign Language and Religion & Philosophy departments.

And that was the life they led now.

But next Friday Cas will be Mortal Angel and their lives will probably change a little bit again.

* * *

This Friday

Dean stirred in his sleep and slowly started awakening. At this point one could pinpoint every step from sleeping Dean to awaken Dean.

First, there was the instinctual behavior. Still on a verge of sleep hunting impulses were kicking in. Take in your surroundings. Locate the nearest gun. Search for threats. Check on Sammy.

Then after 0,5 second came the realization of his current situation – laying in his own bed with his own gun under the pillow in his own home he shared with his own mate. With that came the feeling of utter bliss and satisfaction that caused him to melt into the sheets once more.

Cas wasn't in bed with him, probably not back from Heaven yet. So he nudged at the bond they shared. Just cause he could, mind you... and maybe just to let Cas know, he was already awake. He nudged... and then _tried _to nudge again but there was only vacant space there. Dean shoot himself from the bed. _"No, no, no... Cas, can you hear me?!" _Silence was his only answer. Sweat came on his back as he ran through all the possible explanations. Cas ambushed by his brothers, ritual going wrong, bond being broken... that was the first three that came to him, before getting on his knees. In this situation thinking was only going to make him more terrified, so he resorted to something he didn't do for five years – praying.

"Dear Cas, please, get your unharmed ass back from Heaven or wherever, and just... be OK, OK? Please Cas, Ca..." The ring-tone interrupted his litany.

"Dean, it's me".

"Cas?" The relief flooded through his body, if only short-lived.

"Yes."

… Then Dean realized again. He could hear Cas' voice but he couldn't feel him. The constant exchange of feelings and emotions they shared for some time now wasn't there and it was difficult for Dean to adapt to this familiar, but odd, way of communicating with Castiel. Like asking more detailed questions.

"Man, I woke up and couldn't get through to you. Where are you?" He tried to show Cas how much worried he was, but he couldn't. He let out a groan of frustration.

"I'm still in Heaven, Dean. And I know what you feel. I've also noticed our connection to become void."

"Oh, you've noticed, haven't you?" And after a moment his mind wandered to, well, Deanland. "Wait, what do you mean, in Heaven? You're calling me on my mobile. Did Heaven finally went on with time and install their own AT&T?" Joke. Jokes are safe. And in the world of jokes no one will take the bond away from you. And breath. Out. In... good.

"Yes, cause as Heaven only guards the proper movement of the stars and planets we couldn't possibly manage such a complex idea as human's ways of communication". Dean involuntarily grinned. Jokes and pop-culture references were still mostly lost on Cas despise Dean's little adaptation of prof. Higgins. Sarcasm and snark on the other hand have become one of Cas' best friends when it came to interacting with Winchesters. "Besides, ghost can mimic the phone conversations. So can Crocotta monster. It's not beyond Heaven's powers as well."

Huh, that would actually explain how Cas could sent them on the mission in Greybull, Wyoming all those years ago, simply pretending he was Bobby calling with the information about breaking seals.

Still, the fact that Castiel let Dean indulge in such a trivial matter calmed the hunter more that any assurance his mate could made. Wait? Mate?

"Well, sorry for not signing for Heaven as my new operator". Cas might think he's the king of sass in their household, but Dean also could snark with the best of them. Until he focused on the problem at hand.

"Cas, are we still...?" Wow, it was harder to vocalize it than he remembered. He felt girly just by trying to verbalize that.

"Yes, Dean we are still mated and bonded to each other. And the alterations to my grace were as expected. Well, except this slight inconvenience."

"Maybe come back home and tell me everything. But most important. What happened to the fucking bond?"

"I will be home shortly and explain everything. And to answer your question about our connection. It's temporarily...Let's see... there is not an entirely appropriate word in human language so let's settle for..." Dean really didn't need the bond to know Cas was doing the head-tilt. "...suspended."

* * *

**TBC.  
**

**And please, let me know what you think  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Saturday

**Another update. Still don't own anything. Still don't know if it's worth anything. **

* * *

Saturday a week prior

It was Cas' day to make breakfast. Dean usually get up early, since Saturdays were the day Dean an Bobby went to scout car salvages for some spare parts. And since Cas has made it his mission to extend Dean's lifespan he would not let him leave without a breakfast.

Funny thing about Dean Winchester. On the inside he remained unchanged, all the things that made him such an extraordinary hunter were somehow transferred onto their home life. But given the opportunity Dean has changed some of his usual behavioral patterns – like owning things for example. Living in a motel rooms, his belongings were always scattered haphazardly, taking most of the living space. Clothes mingled together in the duffel bag, empty cans and paper plates filling the trash cans. But since he moved to the bunker and then to their own home Dean was highly cautious about keeping his living area in order. Every single thing in the house had it's place, clothes from the previous days quickly dumped in the laundry basket and dishes – real this time – quickly put into the washer. It was only understandable for Cas, that Dean would treat his personal living space the same way he treated all things and people that, in Dean's mind, were labeled as _Mine. _The angel observed in a long time ago, when only constant belongings were the Impala and his favorite Colt 1911 with ivory handles and decorative the amount of things in the hunter's possession had grown significantly, but each one was treated with the same reverence.

The same changes were visible in Dean's eating habits. While he still enjoyed burgers and pies immensely, he hardly gave a second look to the one's served in diners. In exchanged, he insisted on preparing them by himself, right to the patties. And, the greatest surprise and a source of Sam's smug look, Dean enjoyed and occasional vegetable... other that a fried potato. Salads were constantly present in their household, almost with each cooked meal. Pantry was filled with various herbs, spices, sauces and oils, and both Dean and Castiel enjoyed finding and trying new recipes.

But today, as each week Cas was preparing an oatmeal for his soon-to-be-awaken mate. He made it the way he knew Dean liked it – thick_, _so the spoon would stand in it vertically, and later sprinkled with some cinnamon and a little bit of sweet apple or sour cherry sauce.

Right when Cas was about to pour it to the bowl he felt the bond flaring slightly, which made him smile a little. He loved the feeling of Dean's waking up – was amused by different stages of him coming from deep sleep to conscious state. And when the bond was shooting signals of satisfaction and bliss, it made Cas happy. Especially the notion that he himself was partially responsible for putting the hunter in the current mood. He was waiting patiently for Dean to send him his usual morning greeting.

"_Five more minutes babe..." _came a lazy though, bond as always pulsating _happyhappyloveyouloveyou. _

"_Bobby is going to be here shortly. It would be wise for you to come down, have your breakfast and a shower." _Cas mentally nudged him to move.

"_Ghhhh. We're going to dive in greasy car parts. Don't... need... shower" _came a murmur as if he buried himself into the pillows.

It never ceased to amaze Cas how come someone, who, if necessary, could be ready to fight mere seconds after coming from a sleep, would take so long if the opportunity presented itself._"Trust me, beloved, after our last night's activities you want a shower. If not for sanitary reasons than just to avoid looks Bobby will give you, you having entered his truck reeking like you do.". _He was rewarded with a jolt form a bed for this comment followed by footsteps on the stairs.

"_Cas, man, don't talk about Bobby and sex in the same sentence. Guy is basically a father to me and there are some things you can't unsee." _

"_My apologies, but you really need to make yourself ready. Eat your breakfast."_

"_Thanks. Plans for today?"_

"_Yes. I will get ready and leave shortly after you. The Dean of the University asked to see me today."_

"_You know, we could give you a ride. I'm sure your co-workers would be pleasantly surprised if they see you leaving some mean of transportation once in a while. Materializing in your office won't be suspicious for only so long."_

"_Perhaps I would take you on that offer someday. In the meantime, as much as I enjoy human ways, traveling the way you do is too confining."_

"_Confining? The Impala and Bobby's truck have plenty of space. Wanna redefine your idea of confining – I'll get you a Smart" Dean grinned. "When are you gonna be back?"_

"_Right after I secure some products for us for today and tomorrow. Don't forget..."_

"_Dude! We're doing this every weekend. Family Saturdays an Naked Sundays" _the image sent with the last statement made Cas blush.

"_It's not Naked Sundays, Dean." _Cas huffed exasperatedly. "_I merely thought it would be nice to distinct Sunday from different days and make it labor-free and devoted to rest and doing all things pleasurable. It's a common practice in your culture and..."_

"_Babe, no need to advocate for it. I love Naked Sundays. It a prize I have my mind set on when I had to wake up at a crack of dawn today."_

Another huff, this time coated in amusement. _"No need to be overly dramatic. It's past 7 a.m."._

Any retort Dean might have was cut short by the sound of horn from the driveway – Bobby. _"Like I said – crack of dawn. Gotta go, the old geezer and his hemorrhoids – gonna be Cranky MacWhiny if I make him sit there too long. See you later, babe" _said Dean, getting up, and kissing Cas' disheveled head. _Love you. _Came the last impulse before Dean was through the door.

_Love you too. _

-Evening-

"Hey Cas, so what was the thing with the University today?" asked Sam.

They were back in the dinning room – Cas, Dean, Sam and Bobby, Sarah and Jody for their weekly meeting. After few months of going with their separate chores they've decided on make a standing appointment with each other.

"I was about to offer my explanation regarding the subject. I meet with the Dean as he wished to discuss my future at the University" said Cas putting away knife and fork.

"You're not in any sort of trouble, aren't you?" asked Dean, sending curious waves towards his mate. "Man, did someone see you using your mojo?"

"What mojo he needs to use at the University" wondered Bobby from his side of the table. "What, troubles operating water cooler with opposite thumbs?"

Sarah and Jody sent him looks. Although it was easy to forget that Cas was looking like a human only for social reasons, the two women – newest additions to the Singer-Winchester family, still couldn't get pass the way boys were talking to Cas. While Jody was feeling quite comfortable in the angel presence, Sarah still couldn't make herself treat him with nothing less than respect and reverence. She often wondered how that creature – Cas and her almost-brother-in-law – something she still wasn't used to - seemed unfazed by the fact, that they weren't dragged to Hell or some other place, for some sort of blasphemy. She could only point it to the fact that it was the normal way of men at the table communicate with each other, so why should they make an exception for one of their own.

"No" answered the man in question, his tone not only lacking any sign of being offended by the comment. "On the contrary. I was offered..." his eyes set on Dean "Well, a job I think"

"Job? But you already work for them, aren't you?" asked Sarah.

"Yes. But they seem to be quite happy with my addition to the faculty. So they offered me a tenure position."

Stunned silence was his only response. Bobby reacted first – with a snort. "Maybe they will reconsider when they'll find out that in your case tenure means till the Universe ends."

"You're right. It seems that it's not what they had in mind" Cas' eyes focused on Dean, as the blond caught his attention communicating through the bond. _"Why didn't you tell me sooner, babe?"_

"_I thought big achievements and grand announcements were to be revealed during the family gatherings, such as this one. I apologize if you feel I was hiding it from you. I'm sorry."_

"_Not as much as you're gonna be when I'll suck your brains out through your cock tonight."_That statement caused Cas to blush profusely._ "I'm proud of you, babe."_

"_Thank you. But you do realize it is another argument for me to go under..."_

"_Cas..." _Dean shoot him a warning glare. _"Later. Please."_

"Oh, God! They're doing it again" Sam looked between Dean and Cas. "Could you please keep your eye-fucking for when we digest our meal, and preferably, are not gonna be in the earshot?"

"We are sorry Sam. We were just going through some possible options regarding our further actions". Smile crept on Cas' face. "_Are you talking about the ritual or the previous thing?" _there was a quick question from Dean's end.

"Was that about this ritual you've been researching with Bobby lately?" Dean shut his eyes in irritation. Sam Winchester the master of timing.

"Among other things." He and Dean shared a secretive smiles. "But it's not the topic we care to discuss at this moment in time as Dean and I have different views regarding the subject."

"I don't know what got your panties in a twist you idgit. It's a perfectly legit spell. We just need to check...-

"So, how's shop going Sarah, any new clients?" Dean interrupted the older hunter knowing perfectly well it will focus the attention of both hunters. The feud regarding what things from the bunker aren't of supernatural provenance and can be safely sold (i.e.: first edition of Busty Asian Beauties – safe, sadly went to some collector much to Dean's displeasure, The Spear of Destiny – a no, no. Don't touch, don't breath on it, don't even look that way) was an ongoing thing for Bobby and Sam and the best way to keep them from unwanted topic. Bobby was watching Sarah like a hawk, listening to all the new stuff they got for the display in the shop. Sam just shoot him a bitchface. One of the recently patented – _I know what you did there, but I'm gonna keep it shut for Cas' sake._

Saturday's family dinner.

* * *

Saturday (after the change)

It was Cas' day to make breakfast. But he was standing in front of the stove feeling rather uneasy. It was mostly caused by the man sleeping upstairs. Not that he took any active part in causing Cas' bad mood... for once. It was the lack of his presence that were unnerving to the angel. Since the binding Cas could feel Dean's mood and presence everywhere he went. The beat of his hunter's heart was a hushed but constant rhythm that had a relaxing effect on Cas. Just the feeling of steady beats and even breath from him mate were soothing.

And now he couldn't even tell if Dean was going to awake soon or sleep longer. If Cas had it his way he would just go upstairs and check on Dean. Preferably few dozen times. But he knew his mate well enough to know that the sleeping human would not take kindly to such a scrutiny. The widely discussed "personal space" and "general creepiness" stopped the angel from going to the bedroom. If Dean woke up while he was checking on him he would probably hear few choice words about his stalking habits. And, additionally, Cas would have to admit to Dean that changes in his grace and their bond caused him greater discomfort than he was showing. The idea Cas wasn't ready to entertain yet.

So he was stuck in the kitchen, fidgeting trying to go about his daily routine. Which he seemed to forget. _What was I supposed to do now? Breakfast. That is what I normally do. _The unnerving silence from the other side of the bond was extremely distracting. Cas didn't think he would live to see the day when he cursed himself for putting the sigils on Winchesters' ribs all these years ago. If he hadn't he could at least monitor Dean's movements and less guarded thoughts. Instead there was only an emptiness black hole could be jealous of. _How did Dean took his oatmeal? Was there sugar in it? And how should I know he would like to have oatmeal today?_

Frustration was not an alien concept to Cas by this time. In fact it was one of the first emotions he experienced when he started dealing with the Winchesters. It just never made him want throw plates into the wall. Castiel felt a pair of strong arms encircle his waist from behind startling him from his reverie.

"How are you feeling, babe?" Dean ask, worry obvious in his voice "I've tried to call you from upstairs, but I forgot that our 1-800-Angel is broken. Had to drag my lazy ass downstairs to get to you. If the whole suspended bond is a plot to get me out of bed earlier, than I would like to inform you, that you've succeeded." The joke didn't manage to cover the sadness in his voice although Cas had to give him points for trying.

"Unfortunately it's not and I resent the idea that I would stoop to such a low blow, when all I have to do to get you running is trying to eat you pie. And to answer your first question – I believe my vessel "didn't get the message yet" as you would say, and is not reacting to the change yet. Right now it's only my flying and our bond affected. As you now..."

"Yeah, man. It was really weird waking up without your presence" Dean was trying very hard to keep calm and constructive. Which was a totally new approach for him, so not used to that. But shouting and frustration were yesterdays domain, after the initial unadulterated fear that left him shaky and tired. "I just wanna make sure that it's the worst thing happening to you. So if you feel anything else, please, just tell me."

The fact that he couldn't feel Cas like usual made him both furious and helpless at the same time. Being bonded gave him a feeling of equality. He didn't possess the powers of an angel (or any supernatural abilities) but he could feel when Cas needed reassurance, explanation regarding some human cultural thing, or his soothing presence, even from afar, when Cas was aggravated. But now, even in the same room, Cas was a closed book. He couldn't be of any help to his mate, who was going through some mystic transformation that was probably even beyond Dean's comprehension. That was making him extremely angry if the indentation in the wall that appeared there the previous night was anything to go by.

"Don't worry Dean, I will keep you informed. And in the mean time, could I take you up on your offer to take me to work by car. I don't want to risk flying there and I have to take care of few projects before accepting their offer..."

"Sure man, anything you need. Might wanna call ahead and inform them you're arriving. Seeing a car in your parking space might just raise suspicions." Dean said with a grin, putting a bowl into the washer. "Are you 100% sure, you wanna go with that job?"

"Yes. Just like we've discussed. Especially now, there is no valid argument for me not to do so."

"Ok. So let's wrap it up. Remember the dinner's at Singers today. So I could pick you up from work on my way there, what do you say?"

"Yes, that would be preferable." Cas could really fly but he wanted to take the opportunity to spend more time with Dean, maybe get a read of him inconspicuously. He knew if he asked, Dean would just shut off. And the silence was hard enough now. They'd grown so used to communicating through the bond while alone, they barely talked now. It was quite unpleasant. Hopefully the dinner would be better.

Cause the car ride definitely was not. Although Dean was trying to light up the mood by cracking some jokes, neither of men were really a small-talk material. Especially compared to the connection their really shared and that was now dormant, their attempts at chit-chat seemed mundane.

So they continued their ride in silence, but Cas found in companionable more than forced. When they arrived at the campus Cas moved to get out from the vehicle.

"I love you, Dean". Said Cas as a way of goodbye.

The hunter's eyes softened and he opened his mouth as to say something but froze. "I know" He didn't look at him, a shameful expression on his face. "I'll see you later".

Cas was left standing on the curb. Yes... frustration and Winchester... so many memories.

-Evening-

"So it was there, and vanished just like that? Did it hurt?" Sarah asked shyly, uncertain about the delicate topic currently at hand.

"No, the procedure nor the rehabilitation period aren't painful at all. There's only slight inconvenience I might sense on occasion. But it will come later. And as for the bond it's just dormant, until my vessel will learn to sustain itself leaving only flight and the bond to the grace aspect." Cas explained patiently, for what it seemed like a thousandth time.

"So how long does the adjustment period takes" curiosity seemed to take better of Jody.

"I presume no longer that one full moon which would take around 28 days on Earth." Again Cas decided to go with the terms that would be the closest to his human companions.

"That's not that bad, isn't it" said Sam with his labradoodle-like trust and enthusiasm. "For you to undergo such a huge change, it seems almost too good to be true."

"Too good?" Dean exploded. "Sam, please shut your trap and don't comment on things you have no idea about." Everyone at the table shoot him worried glances.

"Dean, I was just..." Sam was looking at Dean with comprehension, which only seemed to fuel Dean's anger more.

"No. I won't let you treat this like one of your nerdy cases you can play around with. I..."

"Boy, calm down, or I swear I'll calm you down." Said Bobby from his side of table. And Dean's fists started to unclench at that, which could be counted as success.

"I... just... don't want you to discuss it as some heartless dickback doctors cracking jokes over another clinical case of a terminal patient." Dean said quietly, not looking at anyone. He was nudging at a bond habitually like he wasn't ready to face the reality of it not being in it's usual place.

Castiel looked at him with understanding, trying to calm Dean. "Don't worry so much about it, beloved..." he was stopped by Dean visibly flinching at the usual pet-name. And Dean always seems to enjoyed it, the flares of love and devotion sent in return have spoken volumes. Granted, Cas never used it out loud, but it couldn't make that big of difference, could it?

At this point nobody was looking at the pair, most of them feeling out of place. "It will normalize soon enough" he ended with a downhearted voice.

"I'm sorry." Dean finally looked around his companions. "I'm not ready to talk about it. That's all. Please"

Sam only sighed exasperated. It looked like the happy times when his brother was not the utter jerk, keeping everyone at arms length were over. He looked at Bobby and was answered with a similar to his look.

Saturday's family dinner.

* * *

**So that's Saturday for them. Ready for Naked Sundays?**

**Feedback appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4: Sunday

**Here's another chapter, thanks to all of you who took time and read my fic. Special thanks to all who followed and favorite it. **

**In this chapter you might find some quotes from other shows, but these were stuck in my head so stubbornly, I could not think of original substitution to save my life. So let's just settle for: I own nothing. **

* * *

Every Sunday:

They'd spent countless Sundays that way. Just being together, learning new things.

One Sunday Cas spent on learning about all the small cuts and bruises on Dean's body. Dean had asked Castiel not to heal him completely – "_It sort of a road map of the people saved and lost, each scar is from some evil bitch we ganked". _So Cas doesn't heal Dean as thoroughly as he used to. And every once in a while he let a scar on his own vessel pass the healing process. It's certainly interesting, to look upon these imperfections and find out that they help one recall previous experiences. Since that day he's fascinated with the idea of leaving marks and nips on Dean's body – fruitful labor, even more satisfactory every time the hunter affectionately slides his hands down those love bites when they're not together.

On one of their first Sundays together Dean was teaching Cas how to cook. Just basic stuff actually. How you have to keep an eye on milk..._"Dude, you have to watch it like a hawk, cause the second you've turned your back that mean bastard is gonna boil over"._ _"I am a Celestial Being, Dean. I have laid siege to Hell, I think I can handle reheating dairy produce"_... How to clean an oven afterwards. How to make the perfect cup of coffee, cause Dean could see how Sam rubbed off on Cas in that department. And Dean doesn't need cinnamon or steamed milk in his morning cup – that's for ladies, like Samantha. They made their first eggs together, and Cas learned how to make waffles and pancakes without using the entire pack of flour. Having learned on one lazy Sunday morning (well, afternoon by official standards) Cas started his own experiments, much to Dean's satisfaction. After meals like that he could even do the dishes.

There were weeks when they just listened to music, cause Cas has to learn what's best, and no one will convince Dean that there's anything else than harps and trumpets in Heaven. So he makes it his mission to introduce Cas to finer human things like Star Wars and Star Trek – even when Cas points out scientific errors, which to Dean's pride on behalf of humans, there aren't that many, especially considering how long ago it was made. "_There are certain improbabilities, Dean, but not that many outright errors". _This leads to a joyous moment when it's Cas who introduces Dean to some British show, that his brother was gushing about, and turns out to be quite compelling,although "_for someone who has a machine that can travel anywhere in time and space, this Doctor character sure does have a thing for modern-day London." _

There was this one time when Cas was telling Dean about some of the things he saw during his existence. Dean swore not to tell anyone about it, cause there are some stuff humans should discover on their own when the time is right, but Dean has special privileges as an angel's mate. And the things he's learned. Which theory about the dinosaurs is correct, which Bible stories really happened, was Atlantis real – _It was and the moment Dean heard the story of it's disappearance, he could loose every argument with his nerdy brother from here to eternity, cause now he wins forever anyways. _

There were also the small stories, about Cas' favorite places on Earth – forests in Carpathian Mountains, in the Universe – he likes the Stellar Nurseries, especially the one located in the nebula that humans cataloged as NGC 604 and in Heaven - the Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who drowned in a bathtub in 1953. Let's just say Dean it was the one time Dean was happy to be exposed to supernatural since childhood, cause there would be no way his brain wouldn't leak through his ears otherwise.

One particular Sunday:

They were bathing in the post-coital afterglow and Dean was absentmindedly nipping with his lips at Cas' back. That was till Dean have reached his shoulders and Cas jolted, letting half-surprised half-aroused moan.

"_Dude, you and your angel stamina, you're a little ahead of me, aren't ya?" _Dean's end of a bond flared in amusement feeling his bed-mate blush profoundly.

"_No... that's... where my wings are. You might say it's a... tender place." _And now Dean could feel something coiling in his abdomen again, cause the effect his lips had on Cas, and in a place that human would find enjoyable but hardly arousing. And here was Cas writhing in pleasure just from the mere touch of Dean's lips to his shoulder blades. Dean was getting hard again and just minutes after the second round that morning.

"_I think you could make me come without touching me, and just by the feel of your lips on my wings" _Wow, the images that flashed in Dean's mind would keep him warm on winter's nights.

"_Ghhh... man, if you won't shut up you will make me come, just from the dirty talk. And not ever dirty, more like angelic PG-rated talk." _Times like that he was even more glad for the bond, so instead of talking he could employ his tongue otherwise.

The moment he bit the other shoulder blade – quite harsh, for human standards of course – Cas arched his back in a long, gracious bow and at the same moment Dean got a face full of wings.

"_All right! Things are looking up!" _he smirked to himself and plunged his tongue deep among the feathers.

* * *

Second Sunday after the change:

"I don't want to get up yet" Cas said and burrowed himself further into the blankets. Cas was feeling a lot of discomfort since the change. But he was a creature of patience and could wait the symptoms out. If only Dean could be less vocal about his objections.

"When do we ever get up before noon on Sundays. You're feeling OK man?" Dean would lie if he said he was resting comfortable. Ever since Cas' change he was on alert, trying to catch on any feelings or expressions that could help him with dealing with his angel, cause he was sure that without that little cheat-sheet he would mess their relationship faster he could demon-proof a room.

"Y-yes." came a muffled response.

Dean sighed. That angel and lying so do not mix, and luckily he didn't even need the seeing-through-the-bond software for that. "Cas... I usually have to anchor you to bed to stop you on your mission to 'provide me with healthy and nutritious sustenance for my own sake', so forgive me if I find it suspicious that you choose this week to act differently".

"I suspect I might suffer from a slight case of... migraine" came from under the covers. Dean put the words through his inner Cas' decoder and came up with 'it's possible I will barf my insides in a foreseeable future'.

"OK, man, come here" Dean shifted in his position so now Cas was lying with his back to Dean's chest. He sneaked his hands to angel's temples and started massaging them delicately. He was rewarded with the content sigh when Cas' head rolled to his shoulders. He took the opportunity and started to drop feather-light kisses on the exposed skin.

"You're angry with me" Cas said in his matter-of-fact voice after a while

"Yeah..." Ughhh. Now Dean has to pause in his ministrations every time he wants to talk to Cas. Not cool bond... not cool... "here I was, thinking you're gonna use some of your angel mojo to help my stiff joints when I'm old and wrinkly... and now you're the one I'll have to give back rubs to instead" Not that Dean mind, he would just prefer Cas wouldn't have to go through the inconvenience of the old age.

"Dean..."

"Hmmm" The hunter braced himself for another argument. But once again Cas proved himself to be the more reasonable of the two, and apparently decided to drop the subject all-together. Point for him, cause it was the the reason for their recent on-and-off fights. In their four years together they haven't argue as much as during the last week. Cas was sick of it and Dean didn't blame him, he just couldn't discuss the subject with his head cool.

"My wings are really itchy and quite uncomfortable. Could I ask you to rub them now?" Cas asked shyly as if Dean would laugh at him. Well, Dean would laugh, at anyone else, and probably would call them a girl and helpfully suggest to deal with their PMS on their own. But that was Cas. And if Cas needed some smelly Tibetan herb that grows only in Himalayas to soothe the discomfort Dean would jump on the nearest plane giddy he could be useful.

This whole mess was all his fault after all, he though to himself adjusting his position and putting his hands on Cas' back.

* * *

**So that was Naked Sunday. Ready for Hunting Monday?**


	5. Chapter 5: Monday

**AN: Ok, so this didn't go as planned. After S8 finale I couldn't make myself to write more angst which was supposed to be in the second part of the chapter. So do yourselves a favor and put our angsty googles for the second part. Otherwise it's just fluff, but seriously, Sacrifice was too much. **

* * *

Monday

First hunt after the bonding:

„So, Bobby called" said Dean as he entered their room in the Bat Cave. "He's driving up here with Jody. Said he's on his way on a hunt, but I guess the old perv wants to have some quality time with the library in this place."

"It's perfectly understandable. The collection of books and manuscripts is quite impressive." Dean felt the warm tingle in the back of his scull. It was nice and he was definitely getting used to it. It was several days since bonding and the man was still learning how to operate their communication through it.

"Wait... I can do that. I think he wants to pack his crap and come live with us." Sweat appeared on his temples and he looked utterly defeated.

"You don't have to vocalize your thoughts, beloved. I can hear them anyways. Just direct your intentions onto the bond."

"Beloved?" Asked Dean. "Is that what you've been calling me in your head?" Cas wasn't sure if the surge of emotions accompanying the statement were sent on purpose or had Dean lost the control but he was glad he could feel them. It helped to ascertain Cas that his mate not only didn't really mind the term of endearment but rather enjoyed it.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind." He asked already knowing the answer.

"No man, surprisingly I don't mind at all. Just don't tell Sam nor Bobby. They would have my ass on a silver platter if they learned about that." So there was another perk of being bonded. Apparently he didn't have to dread the chick-flick moments and still show Cas his softer side. Win-win.

"_See, when you're not over-thinking this mean of communication it comes naturally, doesn't it?" _Cas was quite excited himself about the prospects of talking with Dean in that manner. Everyday conversations seemed so much more intimate. He was rewarded both with the sight and image of Dean grinning widely. _"So what is the thing Bobby's going to hunt here?" _

"That's the point, Cas. He's here for some piss-poor ghost. It's totally a beard for book-orgy. Some family in Kansas City has poltergeist scare. Honestly, given that they're living in a colonial era place that could put any random museum to shame they shouldn't be surprised they have a ghost on their hands. Honestly, I would be surprised if they haven't."

"So maybe we could tend to that problem... together"

"Together? You want to go on a hunt?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer. Just because it was obvious he had a hard time imagining it. The idea of Cas going all wrath of Heaven because of some stupid ghost was similar to the idea of picking one's teeth with a tree branch. Apparently some of his confusion had leaked through the bond cause Cas felt obliged to say

"I was hoping you could teach me how to interact with humans and hunting your way. I though..." a shy smile appeared on the angel's lips and that moment Dean knew he has lost any further argument "...that since it's nothing life threatening and you think of it as mundane I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for me to interact with humans."

"Dude, the only interaction we're gonna have with the family is gonna be lying, deceive and probably stealing the damn thing ghost attached itself to. I don't think that these are give you the best pointers on how to make human friends." Dean didn't know what Cas was going at, but maybe he just wanted to try human ways. Well it's not like it would be the first time Dean participated in "educating" Castiel in all things shifty, hustlery and general gray area.

"Ok. Let's do this. But you've gonna follow my lead on that, understand? No good cop/bad cop and stuff." A nod of agreement was his answer. "First we gonna make you a badge... well, a set of badges." Dean didn't know what that surge of happiness from his bond mate was about, just a stupid badge...

He was about to leave the room when suddenly stopped in his track so Cas almost bumped into him. Before he could apologize Dean turned to him with shit-eating grin. "But first I'm gonna call Bobby and tell him, we're gonna take this hunt. Don't want old man to drive here for nothing, wouldn't we?" he mussed slyly.

That intention Cas understood and send a mental glare and a real life eye roll that he mastered in no time, both at the same time. Yup, the bond is a great thing.

"_So, Bobby's coming anyways..."_ said Cas with a satisfied smile when they were driving through Kansas City. He witnessed the phone conversation Dean had with his adoptive father, and what was supposed to be a slightly mean joke turned out as Bobby tearing Dean a new one. Frankly, Dean still looked a little pale and cringed when Cas started the subject. Bottom line, they're going to have a company in the bunker when they'll come back.

"_Yeah, you would think old man could take a little friendly joke without fusing. I'm telling you man, I saw him exorcising with more kindness than he showed me" _And Dean did not sulked, thank you very much. Nor was he a sore looser.

"_So about the hunt" _Cas stirred the subject to a more pressing matter. _How do you want this to 'go down on them'" _his primal response was a violent swerve of the Impala and a coughing fit.

"_Well, first just stick with the proper language. It's suburbs, don't have to earn street cred." _said Dean after mulling over few less appropriate answers as his first instinct. Still he earned himself a head tilt.

"_Look Cas, we're gonna impersonate federal agents as we always do. I think it's gonna be difficult to sell the story how they're in danger cause most wanted top10 are after their jewelery box or other fancy shit, so we're gonna introduce ourselves as an art theft division. Our story is we want to see their collection in order to determine the provenance of a similar art piece." _Cas nodded. Doesn't seem complicated so far.

"_You said you could pin point the artifact ghost attached itself to?" _Another nod from the passenger seat. _"OK, so we just locate what we're looking for and ask the family to rent us the piece for comparison. And then salt, burn and margaritas" _Dean finished just as they were approaching the hose. A mansion more likely._"At least we can be sure we're not burning their retirement plan. The house must be filled with the stuff." _

They were on the porch already, reaching for the bell. Cas could feel some suspicious behavior from Dean who was guarding his side of the bond too much. His human was definitely up to something but as Cas was about to turn to him and asked the doors opened.

"Yes?" Asked a nicely dressed woman in her mid-fifties.

"_I want you to go on with this" _Cas froze to the spot. "_Don't worry babe. Just introduce us and ask if she could talk with us." _A calming stream was send as well and Cas regained his composure quickly.

"Hello, madam. We are from the Fede... _abbreviate, abbreviate, dude!... _hmm FBI. Art theft department. _Now calm her down, we're not here for her. _I would like to assure you we're not conducting any investigation aimed at you nor any member of your family." _Dude, your fancy talk coming useful. _That, Cas ignored. He focused on the woman, who, to Cas' relief, relaxed visibly.

"What can I do for you then?" she asked motioning for them to come inside.

"We would like to acquire your help regarding particular colonial era artifact that, to our knowledge, happens to be in your possession."

"Where did you...?" she started her question.

_Field research. _"Field research." Cas answered quickly, decided to add a little smile to the statement. _Folks at auctions know their fellow cat herders, and that's where we learned about her. _Cas wasn't sure where this lady's cats were currently residing, but he decided not to dwell on the subject.

"We learned about your collection from the patrons frequenting art auctions. Your name was mentioned on many occasions so we decided to turn to you for help." That phrase was apparently what won her over, cause her posture relaxed definitely and her smile widened.

"It's not that much of our doing as ours families – mine and my husband's. They gathered most of the artifacts and we just didn't want their work go to waste. So we decided to take it upon ourselves to complete the collection since it's been such a big part of our history." She leaned forward with a mysterious smile. "There are even few family jokes about its being hunted." A _No shit? e_arned someone a glare from someone else. "Some of the pieces still remain uncovered but it's growing nevertheless."

_That's it. Tell her, that her input will... _

_Yes, beloved, my thought exactly. Shall I continue, or would you like to add something?_

_No, man, you're doing great. Besides, you can do fancy talk better than I. _

"May I ask how could our collection be helpful?"

"Our department have recently repossessed a large shipment of artifacts and art pieces from that period. But we have insufficient materials to compare it and legitimize the provenance of these art works. We hoped that we could determine that by correlate the pieces in our possession with one lend by you."

Cas didn't even have to finish the sentence. They had her at large shipment – her, unnervingly calm, eyes flickered in excitement at the idea of expanding the collection, and it wasn't even eclipsed by the idea of parting with one of her possessions. Dean felt sorry for the woman. Something, obviously precious for her, is gonna be taken away. And she's leaving it willingly. But the guilt was rather short lived. She can curse them all she wants, if she'll be alive to do that.

"Of course, please follow me the library, we're exhibiting most of our pieces there. I'm sure temporarily lend you what you need."

"That is very beneficent of you." _Beneficent? Where do you get these words from, dude. It's "kind" in human-ish. _

"_No, Dean. Actually it's in English. But I could provide you with detailed list of similar expressions in different languages. It's bonachón, __仁慈的__, __ていねい__, wielkoduszny, __상냥하다__,..."_

"_Seriously, Cas! Now? No better time to sass me in Russian?"_

"_It's not Russian, Dean. It..."_

"_Not. The. Point, man!" _Dean felt relief that they've reached the freaking library, cause seriously, how are you gonna put down someone, who can snark at you in freaking Latin... Well, let's say Old Church Slavonic. Dean was being cursed at in Latin ever since Sam's senior year's extracurricular. And who knows what Bobby is mumbling half of the time.

"There it is, gentlemen. Our collection. I hope you will find what you need" Cas was doing the angelic equivalent of bouncing on one's heels. He managed to convince a civilian into giving him what he needed without using any of his celestial powers. Bond does not count.

_Dean. _Cas focused bond's combined attention on a small but heavily decorated hair pin. _That's it? _

"_Yes. I believe the ghost was quite attached to it since she killed five of her suitors with it."_

"_Stabby bitch. All right, let's grab the plasma and vamonos."_

"_Yes, the faster you have words with Bobby, the better" _Cas was observing with amusement how Dean's grin faltered. Managed to hustle a civilian and have the last word with Dean. The day is turning out pretty great.

* * *

Monday. Second week after the change:

"What are your plans for today?" Cas asked from the other side of the kitchen, putting his bowl in the sink.

"Bobby asked me to check out strange deaths few towns over. I'm gonna make a quick milk run I think and then work a little bit on a new car. You?"

"I didn't know you were planning to go on a hunt. Do you not wish for me to assist you?" The shy demeanor Cas was sporting for the last week was really starting to get on Dean's nerves. As if the angel was afraid to be around Dean. Most of the sentences coming out of his mate was either hesitant questions regarding everyday life or shy propositions as if he was doubting Dean would want him around. As if Dean ever wouldn't.

"No, Cas, it's OK. It's just a quick trip to the mall and trying to get something out of the medical staff. I can do it myself." Dean answered trying to keep as calm as possible. Last time he snapped he could see Cas outright flinched as if Dean slapped him. He didn't want to replay that particular scene. "I just didn't want to bother you. I know you didn't sleep well..." Castiel was opening his mouth to reply, but Dean cut him off quickly.

"Yes, I know, until few weeks ago you didn't need sleep but now you do, and you're not getting enough. And I can see you've not feeling too hot right now." Another thing that really bothered Dean. Cas wasn't even talking unless it was strictly necessary and Dean was really frustrated with the heavy silence around the house. He would happily keep longer hours at the garage and the bunker, but it would just fuel his constantly growing guilt. The change was taking it's toll on Cas and Dean really wanted to be there for him, take care of his mate. He just wished it wasn't so awkward between them half of the time.

"You are correct, I feel a little bit weakened, but I would not think of it as a reason to change my routine. I understand humans go around their routine exhibiting even much more serious conditions that I currently do. It would at lest improve my mood to know I could be of assistance to you." Dean couldn't help but smile. Cas will never learn to talk like he wasn't lecturing. Not that he mind.

"Ok, man. But don't get all pouty we're not gonna gank anything today. We're just gathering intel in the vics."

"Very well. I feel that some routine exercises would do me good. Anyways it's been some time since I got to interact with humans in this manner."

Dean frowned in his steps. Did Cas want to do the interview? Yeah, he didn't have any troubles in the past, but that's because Dean was there to feel him lines through the bond if the angel stumbled. How he was going to monitor him now? The shit could hit the fan really quickly.

"Dean. I can do it." Cas interrupted his train of thoughts. "You worry too much."

_...Beloved. _Dean added in his mind. You would end the sentence with _beloved._ How come in the matter of two and a half weeks they went from constant communication and exchange of feelings to this quiet and cold behavior towards each other.

They gathered their things and went to the Impala. It was gonna be a long drive...

...Of course it would. Dean couldn't find a single topic of conversation with Cas, who was a man of few words on his good days. Right now he was riding shotgun and staring through the window motionless.

"Sooo... how's school?" _Great Winchester, you're going for the Lame of the Year Award? h_e scolded himself.

Luckily Cas couldn't sense his discomfort, he merely answered "It's really rewarding. And now, with my tenure I can be much more flexible with the content of my courses. I plan on more practical tasks to bestow on the students... That reminds me. Could I ask you to give me a ride tomorrow. I don't want to attempt flying there. Last Thursday I went a little off track and ended few stops from the Campus." It was a new piece of information to Dean. And Cas sounded too fondly for Dean's liking. "I had to take a bus".

"A bus? Dude, why didn't you called me? I would've come get you!"

"Didn't have my mobile phone. I do not need one while conducting the classes and the only people who call me are Bobby, Sam, Jody or Sarah."

"What about me?" Dean felt left out. Does that make him sound petulant?

"We didn't require this mean of communication for a long time now Dean, and I just forgotten that during my convalescence it's the only possible way. I did manage to enter the right bus on first try though". Which made Dean even more angry cause Cas really shouldn't have to. It was just another thing in his live that he touched and soiled, like most things. And now Cas is forced to use human vehicles, that he finds confining and slow, and it's all Dean's fault. Needless to say the rest of the ride continued in silence.

They arrived at the morgue and were directed to the examination room. Dean deliberately chose the lunch time, when actual medical examiner was out, leaving them with over-eager intern just dying to share his pearls of wisdom with those less fortunate who weren't blessed with medical knowledge. Unfortunately it wasn't the case today, cause fuck his life.

They were assigned to some chick who, against her better knowledge, was too fake tanned for it to be healthy. And Dean what time did she had to wake up every day to apply all this make up? Needless to say she started pissing Dean off even before she opened her mouth. Her making gooey eyes directed at Cas didn't help in the slightest.

"Hello, madam. We're from the FBI and... _Cas! Think! _Dean's posture went rigid. They haven't even established their cover story and now Cas was just going with... what exactly? Shit, this is gonna end up bad.

"... we would like to learn about your findings regarding the latest victim. We suspect it's the same _modus operandi" screw his perfect accent _"as the case we're currently working on, from two stated over." _look at you Cas, doing your research on FBI. _Dean relaxed a little bit, that is until he saw the glint in the intern's eyes when she heard Cas' voice.

"Wow, you talk really nice. It's... lovely to hear that men like yourself still put so much thoughts... to forming proper English sentences." her struggle with the words told Dean that she didn't give a shit about grammar or vast vocabulary on any other given day. That's it.

"Yeah, he's a real Chomsky." _Thank God for Sammy and his waterfall of a mouth. _"Now what do you think made the vic spew his guts all over the place?"

The intern finally spared Dean a glance and she said with victorious smile "I'm more of Ferdinand de Seeseer enthusiast myself but you're really lucky to work with a partner like that. I really hope you won't rub off on him" she added, and glared in Dean's direction. _It's too late for that now, bitch. _

"Did you mean de Saussure?" _I love you man, _Dean thought, unfortunately only to himself, as Cas chose that moment to continue with the investigation. "I'm familiar with his work and he certainly possess a vast knowledge in the matter. Now could you provide us with any information that would be useful in pursuing the perpetrator?" _Hey, Cas was doing pretty well. _

"Yeah, so the victim was a night guard in a museum I often... attend to." _It would probably killed her if she kept this info to herself. _ "Yes,I praise myself as an art enthusiast". Another minus of the suspended bond. Dean couldn't effectively snort and not offend the mark at the same time any more. But at the same time Cas gave him a quick glance and winked. _That little shit! He wasn't oblivious. He knew that the chick had hots for him and he used that. _Dean would be furious and jealous right now, if pride didn't take the grand prize in his kaleidoscope of emotions.

"Yes, certainly, officer. It seems like he was running towards the exit when something jumped him from behind and tore the left side of his throat. It couldn't be human, the force was too big to cause this without using any weapons. I would say wild animal, if it wasn't a closed building."

"Any missing organs? Do you suspect it was ritual killing?"

"No. Just a ripped throat and a huge loss of blood. That's all."

"Thank you for your help. I believe it's the same occurrence we're investigating. Have a nice day." After Cas uttered those last words Dean practically dragged him out of the office and of the building.

"Dude, you're really held yourself well back there." Dean said impressed. He didn't mean it to sound like he was surprised. Cas was far from stupid, he just sometimes got stuck when it came to human interactions.

"Thank you, Dean. I'm quite satisfied with the result myself."

"Man, we need to work on bringing your fancy talk down a notch. Who knew the quickest way to a girl's pants would be using four-syllable words."

"I'm quite pleased and comfortable with my current vernacular, Dean. I believe there are other areas of human life that I need to focus sooner."

"Ok, Ok. Call Bobby, tell him... what's fancy for "vamps nest?" Cas pointedly ignored Dean's last comment.

"Hello, Bobby. This is Castiel speaking. I believe vampires came to town." Cas said with a smirk. _That little shit. _

* * *

**Ok. So that was 2 shots of non-angsty Hunting Monday with double fluff for you.  
**

**Check in for Bobby's Awesomeness Tuesdays. **


	6. Chapter 6: Tuesday

**OK, so I'm a huge Bobby's fan. And I think he's much less emotionally constipated than Dean, so he can offer him some support. In his own way. **

* * *

Tuesday (after the first hunt):

Dean woke up to an empty bed in the Bat Cave.

„_Hey man... where are you?" _he asked through the link. He kinda hoped for morning sex, or maybe shower sex. And a little bit of spooning... Just cause he wasn't hitting that and leaving kind of guy... shut up.

"_I'm already at the Campus"_ came a response coated with pure happiness, probably caused by the fact Dean was using the bond almost intuitively now.

"_Yeah, of course. Good luck trying to lay some knowledge on them. You should have let me drive you there." _Said Dean fumbling through his drawer already. No point in lounging in bed longer than necessary if he couldn't take advantage of the king sized mattress.

"_How so?" _Cas, on the other hand was in his newly acquired office, going through the notes for his first classes that semester.

"_Cause you might earn some instant respect when your students saw you in the Baby. Not thinking they're gonna be taught by some creep in a trench coat." _Dean imagined himself in the students' place upon Cas walking to the classroom. Well, OK. Maybe not all of them would get an awkward boner, so he might not be the best subject in the focus group.

"_Don't forget I can hear not only what you want me to, but also what you feel. And taking your desires contradict the words, your mean comments are hollow. What are your plans for today?"_

"_Meeting Bobby. He's coming to the bunker later. God, it's gonna be awkward." _Dean sighed theatrically.

"_Why would it be?" _curiosity seemed to be getting better of Cas, against his judgment, common sense and experience. The reply that came was almost visibly dripping with sarcasm. _"Cause he's gonna be all grabby hands towards the books, leaving poor Jody jealous. Gods, that woman is so far out of his league. Unless nerdy Bobby is a turn on for her, and... Awwww, man. I gave myself mental scars! Why did I even go there?"_

Cas chuckled, which was met with few curious stares as he was walking down the hallway to his class. He shouldn't get so distracted, he has to remember to keep his expressions more guarded when out in the open. Even he knew making random faces or bursting laughter out of nowhere wouldn't help him appear normal. Besides, he read in one of the documentary magazines something about suffocating partners in one's relationship. He decided to end the conversation for the time being.

"_I don't know why. And I think it's wise not to mention your views to Bobby. He wouldn't take kindly to it... And don't share it with Jody as well. I have a suspicion she can voice her dissatisfaction quite sternly as well. _

"_Yeah, you're right, dude." _said Dean as he was entering the main area of the bunker.

"_I need to go now. My classes start soon."_

"_Yeah, man... you know... good luck..." _Dean was visibly fidgeting now_ "...and have a good day. And... lve U" _he tried it to pass unnoticed.

"_Dean."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Breakfast in the oven. Don't forget to eat it."_

_..._

When Bobby and Jody arrived they stumbled on Dean still grinning like an idiot.

"Don't worry old man. You'll have plenty of time to make sweet, sweet love to all the books in this place" said Dean unscrewing the lid on yet another box.

"Boy, have you got any idea what kind of artifacts you're holding?" asked the older hunter, barely visible from the stack of books and manuscripts. Jody left them a while ago, to go sightseeing, probably comparing the Bat Cave with her latest issue of "Bunkers and gardens monthly".

"Yeah, Bobby it's awesome but let's not geek out about these things like Sammy does." Said Dean while, at the same time, checking out the newly discovered throwing stars.

"Yeah, Dean... let's not" Bobby deadpanned. "And where do you think you're going with that box, boy?"

Sam, who arrived some time ago, was trying to look inconspicuously, camouflaging himself with his brown plaid, so he'd look like a bookshelf. Who needs Animal Planet when, on daily basis, they could observe Moose trying to blend into his natural habitat.

"It's for my new shop, Bobby. I kind of... go through the stuff..." Sam murmured while trying to hide himself behind the shelf.

"Can't hear you boy. Speak up. You're not asking my daughter to the prom. And if you would I wouldn't let her... So grow a pair and speak up."

"I'mstartinganantiqueshop." Sam decided on a removing-the-bandage technique. Dean approved. "And till then I'm selling some of the civilian stuff from here at Internet auctions. I've already established a small client base and..." He wasn't meant to finish, cause his admirably fast flow of words was cut short by Bobby.

"Are you two idgits freakin' kidding me? Boy, you know how some of these stuff can be dangerous, don't ya?"

At this point Dean was lounging at the table wishing he had some popcorn. After all it wasn't ofter when his little brother was the recipient of Bobby's kind words.

"I know, Bobby, and..." Sam tried to defend his case.

"No one asked you! Listen, you dumb son of a bitch. Starting now, I'm gonna personally see each and every thing you're moving out of this place. If it's some little vase bought at Who-gives-a-dawn-Mart you can have it. But I'm not letting you loot stuff that could save lives."

Sam decided to stand his ground. "I know what I'm doing here, Bobby. The Men of Letters are our legacy. We were entrusted with it, and me and Dean are going to make decisions regarding the contents. Not you."

Dean had to admit Sammy was talking a good game. But the looks he got from both men made the youngest hunter deflate. He put the box he was holding on the table and pushed it toward Bobby.

"OK, idgits. Before you on-line sell the Ark of the Covenant that's probably lying somewhere in here to a bunch of Nazi necromancers, let me catalog this shit. Then we can decide what we can go without. Cause yeah, some of this stuff can get your kid's kids through college." And as to not loose his ground he added quickly. "But only the civilian equipment goes. Ya hearin' me, boys?"

"Yes, Bobby." Came a mumbled reply from both men.

"Good, now let me find some motel, so we can start with this as soon as possible. It's gonna take you your golden years to go through all of it."

"Wait, you are not staying here?" Dean asked not even prepared for that discussion. He thought some things were obvious after all.

"Wasn't the plan. It's your place, boys. You've got your rooms and me and Jody don't want to ruin what you're building here." answered the gruff hunter.

"Oh, come on. We've been living in your house and eating out your pantry for years. And this place is too awesome to pass. It's hunter's amusement park and strip club rolled in one." Bobby tried to huff in exasperation but the slight curve in the corner of his lips gave him away.

"Will do, but only for few days. I mean this place is huge, but not big enough for the three of you to stay out of my way and not irritate me every time I look at your dense expression."

"Not gonna be a problem, Bobby. I wanted to talk to you both about something. I actually already made a decision, only wanted to give you heads up." Dean started, not really looking at his companions.

"Well, go on, boy. Waiting for an invite?"

"I've been looking for a house. I got a great pay out of the classics I've restored and it only needs Cas signature to finish he paperwork now. I'm gonna ask him tomorrow. The house is in Salina, so it's like 90 minutes from here – by civilian standards. With Baby – I'd say 60."

"Wow, Dean. I know you wanted a house, but I thought you've given up on the idea since we've moved here." Sam offered. "I kinda assumed you were happy with the bunker."

"Yeah, I don't mind.. but..."

"Spill it, boy"

"Cas... kinda... likes the sun, OK? And there are no windows here..."

Bobby's face made a strange dance before it's settled with the expression of _I'm so over your shit. _Sam settled for _I win forever now _face_. _

"So there's this house I wanted to get for us – me and Cas I mean." The whole time Dean was immensely interested in his shoes. And yeah, maybe he was a chickenshit, and he didn't have enough balls to face their smug expressions. Cause a lifetime of fighting monsters and demons doesn't prepare a person for this scary chick-flicky moments.

"OK, boy." Dean braced himself for some joked at his expense. "Get your shit out as soon as possible cause I wanna test that memory foam you've been bragging about. Cause sure as hell – I get dibs on your room."

* * *

Tuesday. Two weeks after the change:

Dean woke himself up to once again empty house. He got up resigned. Cas had left not saying a word to him, not even waking him up to let him know he's going out. Dean didn't know at what point they stopped talking to each other. Everything was going so well and the other minute they were two people passing each other in the hallway. Maybe he should call Cas.

Yeah, that would be a good idea if Cas was using it, Dean thought as he spotted the small device on the night-table. Shit, Cas really should have it with him, even if for emergency.

Anyways, he should be on his way out if he wanted to avoid Bobby's bitching. Seriously, sometimes between Sam's bitchfaces, Bobby's bitching, Jody's firm hand and Cas recent mood swings, he felt like he was living in a community of menopausal women. And don't get him even started on Sarah's pregnancy. He would be much more eager to enter a wendigo's cave than Sam's living room. He even came to think of her as scary-pregnant-lady.

OK, he's not exactly fair, but that's the best description he can provide in his current mood. And he forgotten his breakfast again. _Fuck my life. _Dean definitely did not sulked. He was just making observations regarding his current living situation.

...

"Boy, I'm glad you decided to join us in this afternoon hour." came a greeting from a main hall.

"Screw you, Bobby. I'm here, it's barely 11 in the fucking morning." Dean barked. He was so not in the mood. Fucking weekend drivers driving on Tuesdays.

"Ignore him, Dean. He's just jealous, cause Cas called." said Jody emerging from the kitchen.

"Cas called?" Dean perked up simultaneously trying to ignore the snort coming from Bobby.

"Yes, he asked me to make sure you got your breakfast. He was rather sure you'd leave a house without it. Now dig in." she said putting a steaming plate in front of him and giving Bobby a pointed look. Dean just took a huge bite, hoping it would cover the goofy grin he was fighting down.

"So I guess he's still upgrading?" asked Bobby. Right to the point. Dean just sighed.

"Yeah, the bond is still dimmed."

"And how's that going for ya, boy?"

"What are you? Doctor Phil? I'm just waiting for Cas to get better. And not screw everything up in the process. Drop it. It will be OK soon." Said Dean, not really meeting the other hunter's eyes. "Can we talk about vamps moving their crap to Kansas?"

"Cas told me all about it when he called." He slowed when Dean visibly flinched. "We've got it covered. I've talked to Garth and we think we might even know which nest relocate. Apparently there were already hunters after them and they're rather grateful for the new lead. They'll take care of it.".

"Great. I'm gonna go then, work a little bit on the new car. You should see her, Bobby. She's gonna be a real beauty. If Cas calls tell him I'm at the garage."

"You wanna tell me what's wrong with you? What, is Cas only allowed to call you, or something?"

"No... It's just... why he didn't call me." Dean knew he was sounding petulantly now. "Instead he's calling other people..."

He knew it was a mistake the second he said that. Bobby was looking at him with clear _are you fucking kidding me? _expression and Dean was quite sure there's gonna be shouting involved.

"Are you fucking kidding me, boy? God, seriously, how come you and your equally bright brother are still alive, it baffles me constantly. You sure as hell should stand in 'smart line' in Heaven at least once instead running like stupid for the 'looks', cause it ain't helping now."

"Bobby, you don't have to...

"Shut up, sit down, and listen. Cause I'm gonna say it only once. And if you don't do what I say, I'm gonna kick your ass to next Tuesday. I sure as hell, am not gonna sit back and watch how your angsty crap destroys something nice you've got going there.

So here's what are you gonna do, after Cas comes home. First of, you're gonna start acting normal. Like you're in an actual goddamned relationship, instead of just waiting out the hardship. Cause you've got some confused angel there, and he doesn't know how to act around you, and not get some pissy fit in response.

So think about how you're gonna act from now on, hell, read a goddamn Cosmo if you have to, boy! Just fix it, cause that angel is the best thing that happened to you, and I'm not gonna let your cowardice ruin that!"

"Come on, Bobby. OK, I suck at being in relationship, but a coward?" OK, he knew he was being a chickenshit, just hoped others didn't pick up on that.

"Just because you don't break a sweat running into vamps nest doesn't make you any less of a chicken. When it comes to you showing emotions you're just a mess of shaking goo. But I suggest you man up and talk to Cas, cause if there's anything worse than a chick-flick moment it's your angsty shit we have to put up with."

"Yeah, and what would I even say?"

"Maybe start at the beginning and tell him how you feel, however humiliating you think it is." Dean looked at Bobby for the first time in a while. How did the old man knew that?

"Oh, I know you spend your entire life trying to live up to John's expectations. Which mostly meant be strong and shove you're emotions aside. But you've once said that I'm the closest thing you have to a father. So I guess that makes you stuck with my expectations. And I expect you to be the happiest you can manage. And it ain't gonna happen without that angel. So seriously, take your sulking elsewhere, cause I sure won't throw you a pity party. Now get out, grow a pair and do what you should have done two weeks ago."

* * *

**OK. I started wondering. Does Dean call Bobby "man" or "dude"? Cause I don't think so. He only calls him Bobby, which in my head canon is code for "father". And I'm quite sure it's the only thing they both call him. Anyways if I'm wrong still felt strange to call Bobby differently. So there it is. **

**Next stop: Date night Wednesdays.**


	7. Chapter 7: Wednesday

**As Bobby said, so shall it come to pass. **

* * *

Wednesday (the day after):

"...And then Bobby's all like 'you put that book down or I'll kick your ass, boy'" Dean said as they were sitting sitting down in their booth in the restaurant. It was Wednesday which meant they would go out and do some couple-y stuff.

"You've right Dean, it gets funnier with each retelling." Cas deadpanned but his gaze was still fond.

"You're just jealous you weren't there!" Dean accused, a little petulantly, cause that stuff was golden and Cas wasn't sufficiently well versed in the subtle human humor to appreciate that.

"Of course, Dean. Seeing Bobby 'tearing you a new one' (_airquotes FTW) _is such a rare occurrence I feel like missing the sighting of Halley's comet from Earth." Cas couldn't help himself. He enjoyed to push Dean a little bit every once in a while.

"_Rare?" _a confused thought came suddenly.

"_About once in 75-76 years. You had a chance to observe it in 1986." _Cas unconsciously switched to his preferred way of conversing.

"_Aww, man, I missed it." _Dean was kind of disappointed, he started to be more interested in nerdy stuff, probably because of the was Cas was retelling them as his memories. No boring science talk, just stories from his long life. And now the comet. Apparently something worth watching. Dean was 7 at the time, he could enjoy it with his father. Some boys like him probably did. Stared at the night sky through the lens of a telescope... instead of a lens of a rifle, trying to take down a skin-walker.

But he didn't even have time to get bitter over the memories as a clear image of a halo and a tail came, visible from shifting angles. And he could even pin-point parts of it. Well, not he himself as he realized it was Cas' knowledge and yet another of the experiences his angel was so generously sharing with him.

He looked up at his companion and was met with blue pools full with comprehension and empathy, but somehow untainted by pity. God, he so didn't deserve the angel.

"_You do deserve everything that was taken away from you, and so much more, beloved."_

"_If you say so." _was Dean's only response. He knew better than to argue with Cas on that. Dude could be as stubborn as mule. And Dean was nothing if not willing to compromise.

"Here's your meal." the waitress snapped them out of their wordless conversation as she brought their orders. "Sorry to ask, but are you guys OK? You've been sitting here in silence basically since I took your order..."

"No, we're fine. Just winding down after the whole day. Thanks for the concern." Dean flashed her a smile and she left the table with the look that Dean was more than used to see on young women who thought he and Cas were sooooo cute. It didn't even get to him anymore... Anyways, bigger fish to fry right now. _You can do it, Winchester. Not that scary. People do it all the time. _

"So.." Cas cleared his throat and got his vocal cords running again. "... I see you're ready to share that big secret you've been hiding from me?" He asked, but his tone was tinged with humor.

"You know!?" Dean felt his heart drop. He thought Cas would be a little more excited with the notion.

"No, I do not. Well, I am aware that there is something you wanted to present as a surprise to me. You were putting a lot of defenses around that thought and I decided to block myself out, since the struggle was taking a visible toll on you." Cas explained calmly.

Well, OK. Dean might almost got an occasional nose bleed trying so hard to hide it. You try to keep a secret from someone who is inside your head, and then you'll see, smartass.

"So, you don't know what I was trying to hide?" Dean was giddy again, cause it might actually work out.

"No. I settled for the human experience and I have to say now I understand the allure of being surprised by your loved ones. It's a very pleasant feeling." He wasn't lying. He felt excitement and gratitude. Excitement for the mystery, which he had right to assume would have a pleasurable final. Gratitude, towards Dean, cause his beloved went to great lengths to put together something just to please Cas.

"OK. So I've been thinking about us and..." Dean sighed heavily. "_Dude, I can't do that on the spotlight like that. Will it be OK with you if I say what I have to say through the bond?_

Cas only nodded his agreement.

"_Thanks, man. So I've been thinking that now, when we're basically angel-married I want to do the whole nine yards. You know – anniversaries and folding laundry together and stuff married people do. And I thought that the first step could be to make our dwellings more... permanent."_

Cas gave him a strange look _"Isn't the bunker such a place?"_

"_Yeah, it is, but it's work. It's awesome and we have a room which is my first ever, but... It's a little like a folded couch in the office... you know. Sam and Bobby popping up unannounced. Which I don't mind, cause it's their place as much as mine. But...I want to have a place just for us." _In the corner of his eyes he saw the same waitress coming to their table but the glare he shot her caused her to stop immediately. No one is gonna interrupt him now.

"_So I was looking for a place for us. And I think I've found one. It only needs your approval now."_

"_Dean, I love this idea and I can't wait to see it, but what made you think that our current living situation is not sufficient?"_

That was a good question. Dean knew he had to do it, but the he never stop to ponder on one reason why. Maybe cause there wasn't one.

"_Dude. I want to do it cause... cause you like looking at the sky, and there are no freaking windows in the bunker. Cause I want to spend mornings on the couch in our underwear. Cause I want to give you the garden so you could grow your freaking healthy vegetables. And I don't want to be quiet in bed cause Sam or Bobby are crashing in the other room.. and..." _

He wasn't able to continue, though he didn't finished, stopped by a surge of alien emotions that hit him in that moment. Cas' feelings slipped through the bond and Dean felt like he was bathed in warmth and love. And Cas was right about gifts from family members being a pleasurable experience.

"So I guess that means you want to take a look at the house?" Said Dean with a relieved grin.

* * *

Wednesday (Two weeks after the change)

Dean was working on a new car in the garage. He had a few hours before picking Cas up from the school. They were going for some art exhibit by some of Cas' students. Dean hoped Cas would be up for some together time after that. Cause he had some things to straight up. And yeah, that was a code for 'beg for forgiveness for his stupid behavior these past few weeks'.

When he looked at it all together it wouldn't take a freaking genius to get why Cas was so withdrawn during that time. And Dean was acting like a fuckin' baby whose favorite toy went to a younger sibling. Or in lamer's terms he was being a total jackass. And to Cas. When Dean thought about it now he was glad he had detached the hood of the car cause otherwise he might just put his head under it and slam it down few times just on principle.

Bobby was so right, and seriously, why the old geezer always waits when shit hits the fan to spill his pearls of wisdom? It's not like he knew Dean his whole life. And Dean shouldn't be trusted with something so precious as this relationship. _But I was, so suck it and treasure it. _Damn, his voice of reason sounded suspiciously like Bobby's. OK, he had some time before he was supposed to pick Cas up. He had time to think of ways to make it better. He had time to think what he is gonna say. He's gonna do it right...

...maybe he'll write it down, just to be safe.

…

"You're telling me it's a modern art exhibit?" Dean asked incredulously. "Dude, you know I don't get the whole white paint on white canvas crap!"

"Yes, I know Dean, but I thought you might want to accompany me for a quick glance." And just like that Dean once again felt like the most selfish bastard ever. Cause seriously he could shut his mouth and do it, especially it was Cas' week to pick their date's settings. But noooo, cause of course he had to be uncongenial bastard.

"Sure, dude. I could even provide my own commentary if you'd like?" He shoot him a grin, cause of course, it would kill him to just shut up and let Cas have the last word. So he followed him around the huge hall bare besides few canvas with strange shapes and some stuff than Dean could tell were definitely not paint. Cas would stop here and there and Dean would provide useful opinion or a running commentary on a resemblance to more mundane things and how actual painting became obsolete. And jest, he brought up the big boy's words cause he spend enough time between Cas and Sam to be able to give an educated vibe. Ironically of course, but it was just fitting with all the hipsters and aspiring artists. To his surprise Cas didn't seem irritated by his behavior. In fact 'amused' would be a more fitting adjective.

It wasn't long before they were getting ready to leave the show.

"Would you mind going for a walk? I felt like it the whole day." asked Cas as they were crossing the park to get to the car.

Like Dean would deny him such a little thing. "Sure, man. We can walk to the restaurant and then back to the car." he said as they leveled their pace and strolled down the street.

"I've gotta say it wasn't that bad. But I still don't understand modern art." Dean was nothing if not faithful to his traditions.

"I know you don't, Dean" _two weeks ago he would call me beloved _Dean though, and hated himself a little bit for missing it. "But I found the commentary you've provided quite amusing. And no one took offense which I count as victory cause it's a rather rare occurrence." Cas shoot him a warm look and they kept walking in silence for a few minutes. Dean wasn't sure but he would tell Cas was waiting for something.

"And... I think it was like a normal evening for us. Something that I found myself longing for these days." Cas started gingerly as if not to scare the animal.

Here it comes, Winchester. It's your time to shine. "I know man. I wasn't supportive and the last thing you needed was me throwing a bitch-fit. I was just so scared you're gonna see the truth. And start regretting... I was just scared shitless that as you get older you're gonna see, it was not worth it... that I was not worth it..."

"Dean" Cas' voice got low, like all the other times when he's angry.

"No, man... I finally grew some balls, so you gotta let me finish. Let me finish. I've treated you badly. And you shouldn't be forced to treat me like I'm made of glass. Or like I'm some bomb that will explode if you put pressure in the wrong place..." They were walking side by side, but keeping eyes on the road, not making eye contact. Dean was getting sick of it.

"Even now, man. What would you call it? Being quiet, and not talking to each other, I mean?"

"A companionable silence." Came a response that was clearly sparkling with amusement. Dean just stopped in his track.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded. Why wasn't Cas angry? Really, Dean wasn't supposed to be allowed put him through a shit like that and not face any consequence.

"Dean. I know you. I knew you even before we bonded. And so you – me. I suspected you might panic when the bond went silent. And you did, a little." Cas said, but contrary to his words his voice was fond again. "But it's nothing to feel guilty about. You just needed time to adjust to new situation. And I see you did."

"But... you stopped calling me..." yeah, he might grew just one ball, cause he still wasn't saying it out loud.

"Dean..." one my call it exasperation, if Cas wasn't smiling slightly and he was facing Dean now, which had to be counted as a win. "...you're uncomfortable with me saying that out loud, so what was the reason for me to do it?"

"I would be OK with it" Dean mumbled unconvincingly under his breath.

"Yeah, I know you would be OK with it now" Cas answered, still smiling slightly, like he possessed a secret to the Universe... Which actually might be the case.

"And what about leaving everyday before I wake up?" Dean wouldn't be himself if he didn't pick on that scab.

"Apparently you've never experienced the wrath of a Winchester after a redundant early morning wake up." Cas explained calmly, but suddenly his face became serious. _That was it. _

But apparently no. "Dean, I'm an not a child nor an idiot. And I'm sorry, beloved, but the idea of you hurting my feelings by 'silent treatment' and a few barked responses is just plain stupid. I know you. I know how your mind works. And I knew it would take you a while. And most importantly I knew I would slow down the process by trying to 'talk it out' cause you'd just 'closed me down'..."

"That's not the expression, Cas." Said Dean, grinning wildly, feeling like a weight has been lifted off him. Wait a minute!

"Wait a minute! So I was working myself up over a problem that wasn't even a problem?" Dean asked just to be sure they're on the same page.

"That seems to be a valid conclusion." Every time Cas decided to use vocabulary like that meant he was one step from cracking up but trying to keep the stony facade.

"And you just let me stew?" Apparently the page they were on was titled: Dean was being played. He was strangely OK with that, given the outcome.

"Agreed. I just waited for you to..." a moment of hesitation "...come around?" Dean's grin got wider as he nodded frantically. "I'm glad you did already." Cas said, his eyes gentle and calming. And at that point, as they resumed walking unhurriedly, Dean knew they would be OK, even without a bond.

But of course he's still gonna throw a fucking party when the connection will be in it's rightful place. In the back of his mind, that is.

"As I understand..." came a too smug voice from his left "I do owe Bobby some fine liquor for arguing my case."

Damn, he loved that fucking little know-it-all.

* * *

**Next up: Leaving in the morning together Thursdays (OK, someone has a better title?)**


	8. Chapter 8: Thursday

**OK, so this is basically the one before last chapter. As the story is designed there next one is gonna be the epilogue. **

**And still don't own anything, so don't put me in jail. **

* * *

Thursday (after moving):

...

Dean woke up to something warm draped over his back.

"_Man, you're like a 1000 degrees." _Dean complained, but he didn't really mind. It was comforting and he couldn't imagine different sleeping arrangements. Not that he's gonna voice it, mind you. The moment is chick-flicky enough as it is.

"_Would you like me to be on a couch instead?" _Cas asked cheekily, already knowing the answer, especially after a pair of hands grabbed his and pressed them tighter to the human's chest.

"_Nah, man, we're good." _Cas really had to give him some points for the nonchalance in Dean's voice. Especially as it contradicted the feelings that surged through the bond. Yet, Cas decided to let it slip.

They weren't changing their positions just yet, even though they would have to start going around the daily routine soon. Just five more minutes.

"_Dean. I think it's time for us to move." _Cas admonished, but his voice was still soft.

"_Oh, come on man. It's our first morning in this place. Listen. No pacing moose, no sounds from the plumbing that probably seen the Confederate's times. It's really nice." _Dean was still not saying it, so it didn't counted as a girly admission. He was just thinking that. Not his fault Cas could lurk in his mind.

"_Yes, it's definitely more intimate. Although I'm still baffled why do you insist on calling your brother by a name more fitting to the species representing deer family." _

"_Dude has a mane like antlers, is ginormous, and have you seen the way he chews grass, lettuce and the rest of his precious vegetables? What more proof do you need?" _childlike energy that was coursing through Dean put Cas in better mood.

"_I understand... it's a part of your brotherly 'shenanigans'. Like the time Gabriel asked our brother Humatiel, who is an Angel of Logic, what came first – the chicken or the egg. Or like during the full eclipse he convinced fledgling Kakabel, the Angel of the Moon, that the star in his charge had disappeared." _Cas said thoughtfully, happy he could find references between his and his mate's experiences.

"_Yeah man, it's exactly the same." _Dean answers, and even though he was lying with his back to Cas, the latter knew there was an eye-roll involved.

Cas forced himself to untangle from Dean's embrace and padded towards their new bathroom. He stopped in his tracks though to do a quick math. Dean would lie in bed for at least 20 more minutes. Shame to waste such an amount of time while he could do a lot of more constructive tasks. In the shower for example. With Cas.

The image that was planted into Dean's head made him jump out of bed and run full speed to the bathroom. Another advantage of living alone. No one's making gagging sounds when he's butt naked. Not yet anyways.

…

They were moving around the kitchen quicker than usual. Funny how time flies when water pressure is good and there's no one else whose irritating knocking, cause '_Dean, other people would like to take a shower as well, and don't use all the hot water'_ spoils the mood.

So they have to gear up a little faster before Cas flies off to the Campus and Dean goes to meet another potential client. Dean would just chill out and leave as he was standing (fully clothed as of few minutes ago), but Cas was really adamant when it came to the subject of Dean and nutrition. Not that the latter is gonna to argue with him. Of course, Dean had to keep his cool and give a shining example to his baby brother. So in the Bat-cave he would fight and whine just to show Sammy you shouldn't succumb to peer-pressure and let people force you to do whatever they want. Case and point – Cas wanted him to eat breakfast daily. Dean wouldn't give in just to look cool. He would eat his breakfast when he's ready.

But now he could just let Cas pamper him a little bit. He noticed it a few weeks ago – Cas liked to fuss a little bit over Dean. Make sure he was fed and happy. And he looked after Dean, as no one else in his life. And Dean let him. God, he loved that guy.

"_Ok, I'm leaving now. I'll find you after classes, we still have some items to purchase to fully equip the house."_

"_Hmmm, man. I like how you're going all apple pie life on me right now." _Dean said, his tone snarky just for the cover up. Cas was having none of that.

"_Isn't that what you always wanted, beloved?_

* * *

Thursday (after previously mentioned Wednesday):

...

Dean woke up next to Cas with his mind still irritatingly quiet. He suspected his mate was awake and maybe it was one of the nights he hadn't slept at all but Dean couldn't tell that for sure without the connection. That was still not there.

He was about to start cursing the day altogether, just to improve his mood, but something else did the trick. Cause when he finally opened his eyes there was a post-it stuck to his bedside lamp. It said _I'm going to take a shower now. _He blinked twice to check if he was seeing things properly and when the message didn't disappeared he turned to look at Cas. Just as Dean suspected, the angel was wide awake, just lying next to him. He gave him a wide grin.

"Nice touch, man." the statement was ended with a wide yawn and a chuckle from his bed mate.

"I suspected you would appreciate the sentiment." Cas answered smiling lightly. "But it's time to start about our day. You should get up soon."

"Just five more minutes, man." Dean mumbled burying himself deeper into the sheets and Cas' warm body.

That didn't last long, as Cas started getting up after dropping a kiss on the other man's head.

"If you won't get up early, there are a lot of new opportunities that you can miss."

"Dude, just cause you're started feeling better and regained your perpetuum mobile status doesn't mean you have to shove it in my face." He was proud of making such a complex statement before his first coffee.

"Understandable. Just don't accuse me later of the lack of trying." Came an amused response already from the bathroom.

As Dean heard the water flowing he lifted his head to shout a response but he stopped short, seeing another card attached to the lamp on the opposite side of the bed. He couldn't see it before cause Cas' body was blocking the view, well it was the only view Dean was interested in, but now he could take time to investigate it.

Unlike the first one there was no writing, but instead a small drawing that yet again proved Cas' vast knowledge of the human anatomy and at least partial acquaintance with ancient Hindu literature. If Dean got that sort of encouragement earlier in his life he would be never late for school given the speed and total lack of remorse he was leaving the bed with.

Cause it was important to focus on those things in life that brought you pleasure. And if you could share that pleasurable experiences with your loved ones that was just a win-win.

…

"Totally worth it." Dean mumbled while struggling with belt and boots so they could leave the house on time. Even though Cas got better Dean made insisted on driving him to Campus whenever he could. So they had to hurry and get going soon.

As soon as the angel in question would gather all his notes and graded papers. Which meant Dean had some time to eat. But coffee first.

Which was a great plan if it wasn't for a sticker on a coffee machine. Dean investigate neat writing, no pictures he though pouting. But the pout was replaced with a small chuckle when he read _Eat your breakfast first, Dean. _

As he looked around the kitchen he couldn't help to be slightly offended. Did Cas think Dean was so whipped he would act on the angel's accord? OK, he was a little bit but there was no need to rub it in his face. It was different when Cas sent the requests through the bond. Only they knew it. But now there was a written proof for that.

Dean felt like he needed to rebel or at least ascertain his position as an equal party in this relationship. That's why he's gonna have a pie for breakfast. Cause who's gonna stop him if no one knows.

That would be a bulletproof plan if upon opening the fridge he wouldn't stumble on another post-it on the platter with pie. He grinned at triple highlighted _The one on the counter, beloved. _

Sonuvabitch. Dean thought, biting into his sandwich as he heard Cas ascend the stairs. The angel's expression was screaming innocence but the human knew that bastard too well. Cas was one smug little shit and Dean had to show him two could play at _I-know-your-next-move-before-you-think-of-it _game.

So needless to say by the end of the week their new house and the Impala was littered with small adhesive cards. And Cas found few in his office as well, cause when Dean Winchester got his hands on something important, like prank- or post-it war he was taking no shortcuts.

And to their both satisfaction it appeared they know each other equally well.

* * *

**Even though the story will be completed you can send prompts if you would like me to write some particular snapshots/scenes from their lives. Cause I have this whole universe planned but the stuff wasn't so important for the main story. **

**Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what do you think about the story. **


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**This is the last chapter as the story goes. I wanted to specially thank all of you who took time and review my first work, cause I probably would not last if it wasn't for you. Even though I needed to tell that story. And also thanks for all the favorites and follows – means a lot. **

* * *

One month after the change:

...

Dean woke up to an empty bed yet again, so obviously his first course of action for the day was to let an exasperated sigh.

'That asshole left without a word again' came to Dean's mind. Seriously, sometimes he felt like a cheap date.

"_That's not what you are to me and you know it, beloved" _came unexpectedly.

The hunter basically shoot from the bed.

"Cas, that's you?" he shouted toward the hallway. The action was met with amused flicker in his head... Yeah, Dean really wouldn't receive The Brightest Award so early in the morning.

"_I'm not sure whether vocalizing your thoughts would be the most effective way of communication in this particular moment." _Cas stated calmly, but there was a tinge of content coursing through the bond.

Dean let a shuttering breath he's been holding.

"_Would it kill you to wake me up and deliver the good news in person?" _he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"_I only realized myself when you started to stir up, and I was at the Campus by that time. Besides I have a suspicion you wouldn't let me leave easily, given your current festive mood" _And Cas wasn't so sure himself if he would leave so easily.

"_Can't argue with that...Man, I'm sooo happy to be able to hear you again. You have no idea." _

Wait! Cas could have and idea! That's what the bond was for among other things. Dean focused and put all of the feelings coursing through him into the connection. Cause maybe he would screw it putting his thought into words, but he was good with actions.

And, damn, was he good with actions cause the reply was a flare of happiness from his mate.

"_I guess it's what humans would describe as riding a bicycle?" _came a quick response. _"I'm glad you're taking so naturally to it." _he added after a while.

"_It's about fucking time!" _he exclaimed a little bit irritated he showed how much that change meant to him. But he dropped all self-deprecating thoughts to focus on one really important issue. _"So what are you wearing?" _he asked leery.

"_Dean, I'm heading to class. No it's really not the time for your childish games." _When they first bonded it became a game for them to wind each other up but sending some explicit images or thoughts through the bond. They dropped it when Dean accidentally got Cas a little too aroused for a walk in the park, cause that could look a little bit disturbing for civilians.

"_Oh, come on, man. I need to celebrate a little! What's the point of having an awesome mind-connecting powers if you can't use them for phone sex?" _Dean grinned as he walked down the stairs, towards the kitchen. He already decided to be as insufferable as possible. He had to mark his territory somehow.

"_So, you decided to dedicate our first day after we recovered said bond to irritate me?"_

"_Well, it's been a while since I could ruffle your feathers like that" _And yeah, being purposefully annoying was one of Dean's main characteristics, so Cas had no choice but learn to love it. _"And don't act like you haven't missed it as well."_

"_I didn't" _came a halfhearted protest. _"And I suggest you stop in your attempts to aggravate me, cause someone may defeat you with your own weapon."_

"_Yeah, but it ain't gonna be you, babe" _the man grinned wickedly as he poured himself some coffee and stepped towards the fridge awaiting some response. "_...Cas?"_

"_I apologize. I got enthralled with one of the student that approached me. He's a very promising young man." _the additional message that screamed 'looks like Dean 10 years ago' made the latter's heart falter in panicked spasm.

Before he got into cardiac arrest, he'd felt calming surges flowing through the bond. _"See." _Came in amused tone. "_You should not engage in your mind games with me when you're obviously not ready to face the consequences." _Cas was unquestionably glowing with smugness, so pleased with himself he didn't even bother to keep the small flickers of _"Victory! Victory" _from leaking through the bond.

"_Not cool, man!" _Dean would be proud of Cas and his con-man skills if he wasn't so focused on breathing properly and not chocking on a mouthful of food.

"_My sentiment's exactly. Now please suspend your need to vex others until you arrive at Sam's. I got the feeling you haven't had the opportunity to engage in your usual brotherly displays of affection for sometime now." _True that, but these days Dean barely had the heart to tease his brother. Not that he didn't enjoy it. It's just Bobby was so much more successful at tearing Sam new one's every time the young hunter even batted an eye at some collections in the bunker, Dean much more prefer to sit back and enjoy the show. It was almost like paying someone to do the heavy lifting for him.

"_And Dean..." _Cas' voice draw him back from his reverie.

"_Yes" _Dean asked hesitantly, not liking the sneaky tone that lingered in his angel's voice.

"_I'm gonna address the fact that once again you've attempted to omit your breakfast in favor of pie when I get home." _And oh, was Dean glad that he wasn't in proximity to any park when the image came.

"_I you can try, but you'll never succeed." _he teased, cause honestly, how's a man suppose to resist. And just to emphasize his statement he dramatically took another bit and chewed on it loudly.

"_I will prove you wrong tonight. Till then. Eat breakfast, we wouldn't want your strength to give up at some point."_

"_I'll keep you to that." _The man wished to end their conversation on a playful note but he couldn't keep additional thoughts under the surface. _"And Cas?"_

"_Hmmm?" _The angel in question seemed surprise as well at that turn of events.

"_I missed it. And I love you." _Dean mumbled sheepishly.

"_That sentiment was never in dispute on my part. And I hope you're aware the feeling is reciprocated. " _The hunter smiled, relaxed.

"_I truly need to attend to my academic obligations. I'll see you later."_

Dean smiled and looked around the house. It was in an unusual state of disorder, mostly caused by small colorful pieces of paper scattered all over. The man sighed happily and started to clear out some of the post-its. Man, they are gonna find some of them weeks in the future, he mussed and spread the crumpled paper. '_Doing laundry? I'm gonna drop my pj bottoms in here as well'. _That was a fun night. He could hear the gust of wind as Cas basically exploded into their bedroom, and his crestfallen expression when, after ripping out the covers, he remembered Dean possessed more than one pair of sweatpants. Of course, the mistake was quickly corrected as Cas was really set on making his human pay for the little prank. It was awesome. And a small part of it would miss it if he wasn't so deliriously happy that the bond was restored.

Oh, right. He promised a party.

* * *

**OK, it's the end of the fic, but I'm open to do snapshots with different situations they find themselves in during the time of Cas' change. So sent prompts if you're interested. I already received some ideas, I'll what's what. **

…

**Thanks for sticking with my first fic ever. **

**English natives – sorry for butchering your language. **

...

**PS. Maybe someone would be willing to become my Beta? Cause I would like to do this properly the next time. **


End file.
